


Crybaby

by cosmicArtist



Series: Crybaby/Jerkface [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bald reader, Big Sans, Eratic updates, F/F, F/M, Fell Fluff is so worth while when well written, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Possesive Sans, Protective Sans, REader is bald, Reader is a crybaby, Sans does not remember resets, Sans is a jerk face, Sans makes you cry alot, Shit, Underfell, but like, but there is one in the first chapter, but you're a crybaby so..., do I ever tell you why you are like this?, don't expect this to be, don't read this shit, enjoy if you want, fell AU, for reasons?, have a crybaby reader, heh, how do you even fucking tag?, idfk, idfk :T, idk - Freeform, it's expected, just cause, maybe smut, mostly to just, no planned ones, no plans :P, no reset shenenagins, not too many, or at least, prepare for this shit show to fall apart real fast, prolly mostly fluff, smut prolly, whatever, why do I do this to myself?, you can find better shit anywhere else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: “h-how did you know my l-last name is Who?” you reply: starting out quiet but building confidence as you go. The surprised chuckle from the other side of the door is very fulfilling, and the monster opens it to reveal themselves to you once again.





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> begin the torment  
> my torment, not yours  
> I need to stop posting stories that I want to continue, but ultimately will never finish due to poor writing habits XP  
> but I figured that I've had this one planned for a really long time so why not try ya know?
> 
>  
> 
> (this is going to end in disaster DX)
> 
>  
> 
> (btw what's the difference between mature and explicit???)

Shit, you’re going to be late again!

You shuffle through the streets as fast as you can; while it’s raining no less, to make it to work on time. You really can't afford to be late again. Even if you do know your boss from before you got hired. There are only so many leniencies he can take with you before he has to fire you or be accused of playing favoritism. Well, any more than usual anyway.

You end up slowing down to check the time and find that you are thankfully actually ahead of schedule. The oncoming panic you felt peters out at the thought that you won’t be late. Good thing you took this shortcut. You haven’t taken it in awhile since you had heard rumors about this area of town being occupied by monsters now. You could only hope you didn’t see any on your way through. Can’t be sure if you won’t get stopped for traipsing into their neighborhood.

As you think this you start to walk through the place on your way. Looking around you realize that it hasn’t really changed all that much. You thought if monsters had moved in that maybe they would make it look different, but all you can see is a more abundant use of black. Other than that? Nothing.

Shaking your head at that you look forward just in time to see a monster. You jolt at the sight and almost squeak in surprise. They’re manning a hotdog cart of all things. You pause in your walking to stare for a few moments. They look to be some sort of bone monster. You would liken them to a human skeleton, but for the fact that their face doesn't really look all that human skeleton-y. Just then they whip their head over in your direction and stare straight at you.

You jump and quickly stop staring. Stupid! You bow a little to them in apology and continue walking on your way. That was embarrassing! It’s always rude to stare, and it’s worse that you got caught. You press a hand to your downturned face and grumble in aggravation.

Since you weren’t paying attention to where you were going you didn’t notice the crack in the sidewalk. This causes you to trip, and fall. You don’t manage to catch yourself before hitting the ground, and because you have fragiles in your arms you try to keep them from being broken rather than drop them to catch yourself.

The end result is a painful faceplant into the muddy concrete. You lay there for a few seconds before carefully sitting up, and placing your fragiles to the side. You rub your face with your hands and sniffle. Oh no. You fell and now you’re all muddy, and wet. Everyone is going to laugh at you when you get to work, and then you’ll be sent home to get cleaned up which will definitely make you late, and then you’ll get fired, and then you’ll get kicked out of your house, and then you’ll probably get raped on the streets before dying of starvation!

You try to stem the flow of tears, but it’s almost impossible once your mind latches onto that scenario. Your vision tunnels and you can’t see. You can’t see, and your life is ruined and it’s hard to breathe. Why is it hard to breathe? You try desperately to calm down, but you caught it too late and now you can’t breathe. You feel a hand on your shoulder that shakes you. You can hear a muffled voice, but all that does is make you jolt.

Oh no! Are you already homeless? Is this the part where you get raped!? You try to scream, but you can’t breathe! So instead you let out a breathy wail that doesn't make it very far. You grip your shoulders and try to pull away from the assailant. Curling into a ball, and crying harder. You almost start trying to scream again when you feel someone drag you onto something hard. You struggle to get away when you feel arms lock around your body.

Then the hard thing moves in a pattern you are familiar with. Breathing. It’s a chest! Someone has pulled you into their chest! Who is it? Who’s holding you? Then you hear words. Muffled like before, but much clearer to understand when said right next to your ear.

“ **Breathe,** ” it commanded. You take a shallow breath in; obeying the command to an extent, but breath out a little too fast. When you breath in again you hiccup which only makes you stop and panic. “ **Just focus on my breathing, an’ mimic me. Now breathe.** ” it says again. You grip your chest with a hand, and theirs with the other. Feeling their chest expand you slowly breath in as they do, and then slowly breath out with them.

You repeat this a few dozen times with them until you have your breathing firmly under control. Then you think of five things you can smell, five things you can feel, and five things you can hear. Finally completely calmed down you sigh, and look up at the person who helped you. It’s that bone type monster from before! You flush in embarrassment. Holy shit you just had a panic attack in front of a stranger!

Then you jolt when you realize that they had helped you by dragging you into their chest! That means that they held you in their arms close enough to touch! In fact, they still were! Your ears burn as you push against them in an attempt to get away. Their hold tightens for a split second before they release you.

You push away from them a little too fast and fall onto a carpeted floor. You realize that you are no longer wet before you notice the carpeting. Both have you concerned. You feel around for your phone to check the time but can’t find it upon our person.

“ **lookin’ fer this?** ” says that voice from before. Whirling around from your seat on the floor you see that monster is holding out your phone. “ **started ringing before ya calmed down. Had to answer it. Ya have th’ day off by the way.** ” they tell you as you take your phone back to check the time.

Well, it’s a good thing they told you that you have the day off! You most certainly would have been late at this point, and not knowing you had the day off would have sent you spiraling for sure. You look at the monster before saying “th-thank you.” in a whisper. Looking around you realize you don’t recognize this room, and feel a spike of fear. “w-where am I?” you ask quietly.

The monster flinches at that, and brings their hand up to run the back of their head. “ **uh well ya see, I couldn't leave ya in the rain like that.** ” they begin before trailing off, and looking away. “ **you humans ar’ so fragile an’ shit. Uh, so I** ” they clear their throat somehow despite being made of bone and lacking the necessary organ for throat clearing. “ **I brought ya to my place.** ” they finish.

You sit there for a few seconds before looking around and seeing all your fragiles. You gather them up and slowly stand. Making your way to the monster's door you open it to find thankfully it isn’t locked. You breathe out a sigh of relief. Looking over at the monster you see they haven’t moved much, other than to stand which makes you feel better. “thank you.” you say again quietly before smiling a small smile at them.

“ **ah, no** **_ahem_ ** **no problem** ” they reply looking away and scratching their cheek. You think you can see some sort of discoloration on their face, but make no comment on it. You instead walk out of their room and look around for the front door. “ **exits right over there.** ” they say from right behind you.

You eep, whirling around to look at them. How did they get there so fast? They look bored now and are gesturing to a door across the room next to the television. Glancing at it then back at them you nod, and make your way out. Stepping outside you close the door behind you, and notice that at least it’s stopped raining. Then you realize you never even got their name or gave them yours. You will probably never see them again after this, but that’s just plain rude!

Turning around you raise your fist to knock on the door and falter. Will they even want to know your name? It’s not like you’re someone important after all. This is stupid. Of course, they don’t care about your name. You start to lower your fist before you decide suddenly that you don’t care if they don’t want your name because you want theirs! So gathering up your courage you knock twice on the door.

“ **who’s there?** ” they answer after a few seconds.

“(Y-Y/N)” you reply quietly.

“ **(Y-Y/N) who?** ” they say cheekily. What?  A knock knock joke? Really? How to punchline?

“h-how did you know my l-last name is Who?” you reply: starting out quiet but building confidence as you go. The surprised chuckle from the other side of the door is very fulfilling, and the monster opens it to reveal themselves to you once again.

“ **Good one.** ” they say amused. “ **so did you need somethin’?** ” they ask. They look nervous and expectant. Weird.

“Just your name.” you jump to say. “A-as embarrassing as it is to… d-do that uh, in front of a s-stranger I felt I should properly thank you for h-helping me.” you somehow manage to force out. You can feel your ears burn again and wonder how red you must look right now.

“ **Just my name? Alright, I s’pose I could give you that,** ” they say. “ **Th’ name’s Sans, Sans the Skeleton.** ” you smile when they are finished.

“Well then, thank you Sans the Skeleton f-for helping me with my p-panic attack today. I hope you h-have a wonderful evening,” you say with a bow. Standing up straight you give them another small smile before waving and walking off.


	2. Pottery and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh no, t-they can keep it,” you say holding up your hands. “If they weren’t u-using one on a day like today then they must not h-have one. They certainly need it more than m-me at least. I just wanted this p-pass back, so...” you now hold up the card to the pottery studio. Bowing awkwardly to him you walk back out into the rain. Now that you have your pass you book it back to the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is too soon.  
> posting this too soon I think  
> mayhaps I could have waited but  
> eh  
> nah  
> not like anyone is actually reading this anyway XD  
> hope you enjoy???

Well if you don’t have work today you might as well do something else right? You decide to spend the day at the studio on the wheel. You’ll need to wait until tomorrow to bring those fragiles to the cafe anyway since you have the day off. So first you head home to drop them off. It doesn’t take but a quarter hour to get back home into your kitchen. You place the fragiles on the counter carefully and unwrap them from the brown paper you used to protect them.

The paper is wet, and muddy which means your fragiles are wet and muddy as well. Nothing a run through the dishwasher won’t fix. You pull the first plate out to examine it for cracks. The smooth white porcelain is unblemished by damage, and the pink carnations you painted onto it have no sign of damage either. All in all the plate you made looks great.

Pulling all the other plates out reveal the same condition. Except for the one at the very bottom. It has shattered into a million pieces. You caress the broken fragments of your carefully crafted plate. It was sky blue with clouds carefully painted into two of the corners and on the back. You spent a good long while on this plate as you did with all of your pieces.

A sob caught in your throat. It was your own fault for tripping you suppose. This one bore the brunt of your fall and your weight to protect the others, but it wouldn’t have happened if you had just paid attention while walking. Stupid stupid STUPID! You wipe your face with your free hand, crouch down on the floor. It takes a few seconds to let out all your emotions about the plate. Mostly self-loathing that you had broken it, and misery that it was broken at all.

“I’m fine, I’m  _ fine _ . I have to be fine. It’s just a plate. Just a plate.” you say to yourself. Wiping your eyes, and blowing your nose on a nearby napkin you quickly gather the remains of the plate and put it in your ceramic waste bin. It’s much too sharp to be put in with the other waste. Which is just what it is now. A waste. Everything you make is a waste.

Not to mention that you promised Jimmy 5 plates for his shop, and now one of them is broken. You sigh at that and open your cupboard. There in a small neat pile are all the plates that you made that you kept for yourself. Pulling one out at random: because how could choose which one of these to give away? You place it in the place of the poor broken plate. A single new tear is shed in remembrance before you go about washing all these plates and getting ready to head out.

It takes no time at all to rinse them, and place them in the dishwasher. Then all you do is grab your studio pass, and tromp out the door. It is no longer raining thankfully, but the sky was still overcast in the threat of more rain. It makes everything grey, damp, and lifeless.

Gripping your coat tighter around yourself you start off for the studio. It’s only a half hour away from your house if you take the bus. Which you do of course. The bus is not overly crowded with people which is; of course, very nice. Then the whole bus tenses when a monster steps on it at a stop.

They look to be some sort of purple fire monster wearing a sharp tux, carrying around a bag of groceries. It makes sense as to why they would be taking the bus. Obviously, water is going to dangerous to someone if they’re made of fire. Almost immediately there are grumbles of discontent from the few other humans on the bus.

They have need to get off soon enough in the part of town generally reserved for sit down dinners, and bars. By that time there is a light drizzle outside again. They seem reluctant to step out into the dangerous weather, but they had to get off or people would start to become annoyed. This was their stop after all.

“Hey monster.” the bus driver suddenly grumbles. “Get off my fucking bus. You can’t be holding us up like this. Especially when you were the one who wanted to stop here.” the monster looks conflicted even more. It’s pretty obvious to anyone watching why he feels like he can’t get off. The bus driver isn’t really helping either.

You make a snap second decision, and pull off your coat. Waterproof for those days when you really don’t feel like catching a cold by walking in the rain. You stand with it in your hand and walk to the front of the bus to hand it to the monster. “H-here. It’s waterproof,” you mutter when you get their attention.

They take it slowly as if they think you were just joking with them. Then they pull it on a pull up the hood before nodding at you and finally stepping out of the bus. You see them rush through the light drizzle turned sprinkle to a building named Grillbys before the bus finally pulls away from the curb. The bus seems even tenser now than when that monster was here.

You feel nervous about sitting down again, so you grab the hand poles to just wait until you need to get off. It doesn't take long for you to see where you need to get off and pull the cord for your stop. Soon enough the bus stops and you quickly make your way out. The pottery studio is just down the block from this bus station, so you quickly make your way over so as not to get caught in the sprinkle turned downpour.

Stepping into the warm building you reach for your pass...only to remember it was in your coat… which you gave to that fire monster…. Oh shit! You turn right back around and walk back into the torrent. The place he went into was only two stops away. Maybe you could run? Deciding you didn’t want to get any wetter than you were from just standing in the rain you started to run back the way you came.

It took a good ten minutes to get back to where you saw them enter. Grillbys. What even was this place? Catching your breath and fidgeting outside the door getting wetter, and wetter you debated whether to go inside now that you were well and truly here. You decide to push in if only to escape the rain. Plus you came here for a reason right? Once inside you noticeably tense. Monsters. It’s a monster place.

You see the monster you gave your coat to behind a bar. Monster bar then. Once you make eye contact with them you stiffly walk over in front of the bar. “Uhm, h-hello again. I l-left something in that c-coat I gave you? Uhm i-if you don’t mind could I please have it back?” you mutter embarrassedly. Silently they take the coat out from behind the bar and hand it over to you.

Searching through the pockets you produce the pottery studio pass and sigh in relief. “T-thank you,” you say to them with a smile. You put the coat back on the bar, and go to walk back out the bar when someone from the bar calls out to you.

“HEY! Human. Aren’t you forgetting something?” looking back you can see some sort of fish monster holding out your coat to you. You fluster at the misunderstanding you’ve made before shaking your head.

“Oh no, t-they can keep it,” you say holding up your hands. “If they weren’t u-using one on a day like today then they must not h-have one. They certainly need it more than m-me at least. I just wanted this p-pass back, so...” you now hold up the card to the pottery studio. Bowing awkwardly to him you walk back out into the rain. Now that you have your pass you book it back to the studio.

Once you get back you surround yourself in the smell and feel of clay. The movement of the pottery wheel spinning clay in your hands. You think of some of the things you could make today, and end up subconsciously making a huge mug. You don’t really use mugs this size since your hands are so small. You smile when you think how this would be the perfect size for that skeleton who helped you today. Sans.

You take it off the wheel carefully and set it aside to dry some. You’ll have to trim it later and add a handle. What could you paint onto it? Something skeleton themed you think. Maybe a stripe of bones on the top and bottom. You extract some paper from the other side of the room and start designing things you could put on the mug. Definitely the bone strips. Maybe some skulls dancing between them? The handle should be shaped like a bone. Maybe a finger? Yeah, thick phalanges to make up the handle.

On the inside, you think maybe some red? Black for the trim definitely. The middle where the skulls are should be a nice light blue. Cyan maybe? Maybe cream or yellow in case you don’t do the blue. You’ll think of something. Setting the paper aside to spin another mug for the flame monster since you are making one for Sans. You haven't been the excited about a project since you made an entire set of plates for your stepmother!

Your hands still on the wheel at her memory. She passed too soon…. You shake the thought away lest you start to cry again, and start to work on the mug. Would a fire monster even have a use for a mug? Liquid might hurt him after all. At that thought, you squash the mug and make him a plate instead. A plate is a much safer bet anyway.

It takes almost no time to make a platter just his size. He isn’t as big as Sans, but he is certainly taller than you. Just by a few inches though. This one doesn’t need to be trimmed as much as the mug, but you still have to set it aside to dry. You also get out another paper and start designing the pattern for the plate.

What would be good for a flame monster? You feel like flames for a flame monster are overdone. They were working at the bar though right? Making plans to visit the bar again for ideas you put the mug and plate out to firm up and set about making some more plates for your collection, and another mug for yourself.

After a few more hours you decide it’s time to head home. Putting up all your things, cleaning up your workspace, and storing away your new dishes you wander back out into the rain, and onto your home. It’s quiet and lonely at home while you prepare for bed, and the means your roommate is out. Likely picking up boys if you knew her at all. As long as she doesn’t bring it here you don’t care. Soon enough you’re lying in bed as you drift off into a blissful snooze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw in case, you didn't realize this is the first part in a two-part series that both happen at the same time.  
> the first part being from the reader-chans point of view since it's easier for me to write what she does and then how Sans reacts.  
> it's just easier XP  
> mayhaps one day it could be the other way around ^^;  
> that day is not today :T  
> anyway, I hope you liked this chapter ^^;  
> look for the second part :D


	3. Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you look over you see Sans! You blink at him with wide eyes. “S-S-Sans? I didn’t k-know you came here.” you squawk. He looks angry at something. He shoots a look at you before turning away to seethe in his seat. Grillby looks surprised. Perhaps that you know Sans? Suddenly you remember the mug you made him. “Oh! Th-this is perfect. Uhm I was g-going to stop by your house a-after this,” you pull the mug box closer to yourself “but if you’re here I can just g-give this to you now.” you declare, as you carefully push the package across the counter to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew ok here's another chapter ^^  
> don't know why I'm still posting this XD  
> no one is reading it TvT
> 
> ah well, it's my fault for posting stupid shit ^^;  
> uh well for those of you who are reading it
> 
> enjoy?????

It’s been a week since that rainy day where you gave your coat to that monster. It’s been considerably less rainy than you thought it would be which is good since you don’t have the coat anymore to keep from getting sick. It’s been around a few days since you finished the mug and plate. Unfortunately, you haven't the strength or the time to go give them away to their intended recipients.

Plus, earlier in the week when you had stopped by the bar briefly after work to take notes as discreetly as you could; which was basically impossible, you ran into a little personal problem with the monsters there. You say impossible since as soon as you had walked in all eyes were on you. You froze. Took some pictures, and then left as fast as possible. The eyes never left you. They stared at you until you left, and even still after you were gone. It was… disturbing. Disquieting? Definitely, gut churning.

You flinch at the memory of all those eyes focusing on you. Now you had a short break for the entire weekend which, honestly, doesn’t happen that often. It’s hard to get time off when you get recruited for babysitting without prior warning. You really want to spend this weekend at ‘The Pottery Barn’, but decided you were avoiding your problems too much. At least about this anyway. You made this plate and mug for those two specifically, and if you never gave them they would never get them.

Sighing at that thought, you finish wrapping them in two separate, secure bundles. The plate bundle is flat, round, and a deep royal purple with a blerb on the top stating three facts about the color purple. You blushed as you reread it. It was a dumb card, but it was the one you picked for this. The mug bundle is crimson, black, and shaped like a box. It is decidedly plainer. This one also has a blerb on the top, but instead of color facts, it has a stupid, dumb picture you drew of an edgy teen flipping off his parents.

They were stupid and dumb, but you kept them one since it’s what you do for all your pottery gifts. You were just guessing about things that might interest Sans, and the Flame Monster when you made these cards. Breathing deeply you gather both bundles up and fumble out the door. It’s easy to lock your door since you still have a hand available which you then use to pull your hat down lower over your ears: you’re just glad you finally found it behind your couch. Being bald _and_ hatless makes you anxious.

Gathering your resolve once more you hurry down the sidewalk to get to Grillbys. Or, well, to get to the bus to take you there anyway. One quick bus ride and you are there... standing in front of the door… just waiting to open it and enter again…. Oh god, you can't do this! It was bad enough when you went in there the first time to get something back from a coat you gave away, but then the second time you literally just took pictures of the place before fleeing!

You want to run. You want to run so bad. It would be so easy. They might not even know you’re out here waiting. You could just turn around and leave, and none of them would even know…. You sigh at that. You would know, and you still have to give this plate to the Flame Monster. You huff when you realize you never even got their name. Perhaps, today you could?

As you stand there stressing, and debating whether, or not to go in someone bumps into you from behind. They grunt before saying “stop blocking the door _human_ either go in or leave.” then they push their way past you into the bar. The rough shoving makes you uncomfortable, and even more stressed, but you realize they’re right anyway. Plus, they all know you’re here now: the door was a jar. You suck in a breath, and breath out before nodding and pushing in yourself.

Just like that, all eyes are on you. You squirm under their scrutiny. Eyes everywhere… looking at you… judging you on your everything. Tears build up on your face before you blink them away to take a shuddering breath. You march confidently up to the bar with your head held high and your shoulders back. Fake it till you make it they all say. When you arrive at the counter you place your parcels down on it before clambering onto the too tall barstool that makes you feel like a child. It doesn’t help that most monsters have no trouble with them at all. Humans are just short, or monsters are just tall. Either or.

Suddenly Flame Monster is in front of you making you startle. You didn’t expect him to be crouching behind the counter for anything. You thought maybe he was in the back! So him rising out from behind the counter in front of you is shocking, to say the least. You quickly school your expression from one of shock to one more fitting your face. That is to say, you try smiling, and it looks like you’re constipated.

Quickly you take the plate bundle out from under the mug bundle and shove it into their hands. Then you gasp when you realize how rude that was. “S-sorry! Oh, m-my gosh I’m sorry. I just w-wanted to give this to y-y-y-you.” you cover your face with your hands “I didn’t mean to s-shove it so forcefully” you finish with a mumble. When you hear the paper crinkling you jolt up to see them opening your gift. You make a strangled sound at that. You don’t know what you thought, but you certainly didn’t want to be here when they opened it. What if they didn’t like the plate?!

You quickly shove your face into your arms and block your ears. You don’t want to hear the disappointment. After several seconds of no sound, you peek a look back up. The Flame Monster is holding up the plate to the light. Looking it over with careful flaming hands, and something akin to awe on his flaming face. The awe might just be imagined though since his face is harder to read than a human's.

“Uhm” you start. They look back down at you and set the plate very carefully on the counter. When they lift their hands you don’t know what to think. That is until they start signing. You pay rapt attention to what they say. ‘ **Did you make this?** ’ They ask. Once they finish you bring your hands up as well to sign at them back. It’s better than trying to speak with your dumb butt mouth anyway.

‘ **Uhm yes, I did. Do you like it?** ’ at their nod you relax finally. They like it. You smile at them and proceed to introduce yourself. ‘ **My name is (Y/N). I’m sad to say I never did get your name. Would you care to tell me please?”** you sign back carefully. Your signing instructor always made sure you were careful while signing so that nothing gets lost in translation.

What follows is a small signed conversation between you both where you learn their name is Grillby. Apparently, they own this place which is pretty cool. You point that out, and then blush when you realize what you implied. Quickly stating that they didn’t think it was cold after all and that it would be impossible since Grillby themselves is so hot. When you say that your blush spreads to your ears, and you fumble with your hands, and mouth to say that it’s not that you think they are hot in that way thought they are very aesthetically pleasing.

You see this pit. You’ve dug it a hundred times. When his crackling fire laughter starts up you shove your face into your hat, and hide your inflamed visage on the bar countertop. After a few minutes of shameful hiding, you hear something get placed in front of you. Looking up you see a plate with a burger and fries on it. You glance up at Grillby to see them wiping down a glass. They gesture to the plate at your confused look. You had never ordered it since all you had done here so far is give a gift and then hide in embarrassment.

“Uhm. t-this is for me right?” at his nod, you relax a little. Just a little though. You forgot your wallet at home since you didn’t expect to be buying anything. “I, um can’t. It uh looks really good? But I f-forgot my wallet at home. S-sorry.” you feel so embarrassed. Who forgets their wallet when they know they are going to a place that serves food? Grillby sets down his glass and signs out a quick ‘ **on the house, for a cute girl** ’ which certainly shocks you.

“oh no, I c-can’t accept this. This is your l-l-livelihood! I c-couldn’t do that to you.” you mutter. He just gestures to the plate again before signing ‘ **are you going to deny my hospitality? That seems rude.** ’ you flinch at that. Oh dear, it would be rude, wouldn’t it? Slowly you reach out for the plate. Before your finger tips touch it someone sits right next to you at the bar.

When you look over you see Sans! You blink at him with wide eyes. “S-S-Sans? I didn’t k-know you came here.” you squawk. He looks angry at something. He shoots a look at you before turning away to seethe in his seat. Grillby looks surprised. Perhaps that you know Sans? Suddenly you remember the mug you made him. “Oh! Th-this is perfect. Uhm I was g-going to stop by your house a-after this,” you pull the mug box closer to yourself “but if you’re here I can just g-give this to you now.” you declare, as you carefully push the package across the counter to him.

“ **Oh? An’ what’s this?** ” he asks lowly taking the package. You nervously smile at him before gesturing to it and turning away. You pull your hat down over your eyebrows when you hear him rip apart the paper. Again you hear nothing for several seconds before you chance a peek at his reaction. You look at the mug first and see it’s just perfect for his large hands: which you are glad for. Then you glance at his face. You don’t see awe there like with Grillby. If you were to describe it you would say he looks smug and touched. “ **Heh, well would ya look at that. You make this?** ” he inquires while looking at you.

You clear your throat before nodding. “It w-was to thank you for… that uh one time. I d-don’t know if you remember it. It’s ok if you d-don’t of course. I just wanted to make m-my thanks more physical.” you remark. Blushing you point at the mug. “That piece is h-how much your help meant to me”.

Sans looks conflicted about something before you realize that all the monster are still staring at you. You turn back to the bar and notice your burger and fries again. You reach for it to try them, but end up not being able to when Sans pulls out his phone. That wouldn’t have been very eye-catching in and of itself. Except that he uses it to make the mug completely vanish. You swear your brows shoot up your head at that. “Woah” you mutter.

Then you yelp as Sans grabs you around the waist and throws you over his shoulder. “ **We need to talk,** ” he grumbles. You’re understandably scared and confused as you struggle to get out of grasp. You soon realize it’s pointless when you feel his iron grip around your legs and waist. Your chest constricts with your panic, and your eyes water in fear. You grip the back of his jacket as he walks out of the bar into the street.

Or uh what was supposed to be the street. You feel your stomach flip in your gut as everything fades away out of the bar and into a living room. You can’t breathe for a few seconds. It’s not that same as a panic attack; which isn’t too far off if you can’t get away from Sans and his strange behavior, but at the same time those few seconds fill you with unbridled fear. You gasp in a breath when Sans dumps you onto a couch that you recognize from the first time you were in his house.

He stands before you with his hands shoved into his pocket, and a soft look on his face. Which doesn’t make much sense since he is made of bones? You look at him from your seat on the couch in mild fear. Which makes perfect sense seeing as you’ve been taken against your will for a second time by the same person. Although you don’t really count the first time since he was helping you. You gather up your courage while you wonder what he wanted to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bizarre thought before I wrote this chapter.  
> I thought to myself idly  
> 'Gee, I wonder when that fic is going to update'  
> then I immediately realized that it's my fic and if I want it to updated I need to fucking write it XD
> 
> funny right? ^^;


	4. Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just thinking about doing that again makes your skin crawl and your stomach turn, but you did waste his time. Maybe it won’t be so bad? You fidget as you walk, thinking about taking this alleged ‘shortcut’ again. You gather up your nerve before gripping his hand in yours. “O-ok.” you whisper. He slips his hand out of yours, and proceeds to wrap his arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go next chapter ^^;  
> this is what they talk about  
> and you learn a new thing about Reader-chan :D  
> hopefully, I can get all her secrets out eventually XD
> 
> enjoy???? ^^;

You sit on the couch tensely. What could Sans possibly want to talk to you about that he would literally kidnap you for it? You can’t say you trust his intentions; because you really really don’t, but perhaps this conversation won’t end poorly? You decide to just wait patiently for him to start talking as is the polite thing to do. Not to say that your anxiety and panic isn’t slowly crawling up your back, but still

You shift in your seat nervously. He’s just standing there in front of you. Staring. You twiddle your thumbs to pass the time while you wait and jolt when he starts to pace. You want to leave. You feel like leaving. Would he let you leave like the last time? You want to leave, but it would be rude to not hear what he had to say. “Uhm”

He jolts and starts to sweat. Can he even? Apparently. “ **_Ahem_ ** **uh….** ” he begins. It takes a few more seconds before he starts talking in earnest while looking at you from where he stopped “ **I-I was just, uh. Could... could you tell me how you made this mug?** ” he utters quickly. “ **It’d be pretty cool to know how you do it.** ”

“Oh!” you exclaim. “W-well why didn’t you j-just say so!” you stand up. “I c-can teach you how. It’s v-very simple. Let’s go!” you move forward, and grip his hand in yours. You marvel at the feel of it for a moment before you push the front door open and drag him out. It’s always so exciting when someone wants to know about the thing you're passionate about. Pottery is the best! You know everything there is to know. Even the history.

He doesn’t resist as you drag him to the nearest bus stop to get to ‘The Pottery Barn’. Once you sit down though. “ **Ah wait. Are we taking the bus? We don’t have to do that. I’ve got a shortcut.** ” when you look at him he winks. Was that what that was at the bar? A shortcut? You don’t really feel like going through that again and shudder. “ **Jus’ tell me where it is an’ I can get us there.** ”

You shake your head. “Uhm n-no thanks. Once was en-enough for me. S-sorry.” you say quietly with a small smile. He flinches at that before sighing and standing right next to you. It’s slightly uncomfortable to have him standing so close to you, but you put up with it. Mostly so that you can examine his hand while you wait for the bus. Also, he seems to be radiating some form of heat somehow? Which is nice since it’s still kinda cold as fall usually is.

You bring the hand still in your grasp up to your face to examine it closely. It doesn’t really look like a hand made of bones. Or, well it does sort of. The fingers definitely look like phalanges. The palm looks to be some sort of large fused bone. When you bend it you can see what looks to be thin bone plates on the top and bottom. The plates on the palm are smaller and closer together than the larger plates on the back of his hand.

Just then, you realize you started to associate Sans and Grillby by masculine pronouns. You flush at that, and at the fact that you spent a good two minutes just looking at his hand. You flinch when you think of Sans as him again. You don’t want to assume anything after all. How do you even ask something like that? ‘Hey, Sans you’re totally a guy, right? No? Haha just asking.’ Yeah no, you couldn’t do something like that.

But you decide that it’s easier to think of them as men even if they could possibly not be. For now, you will associate them this way until you are sure they are men or women or neither. As long as you are careful when you speak it should be fine. It’s still; frankly, quite embarrassing to think about your mental slip-ups.

You’re saved further embarrassment when the bus pulls up in front of the station. When the doors open you can practically see the tension on the bus. Then you remember that Sans is a monster and that humans don’t really like them all that much. Sans goes to move onto the bus, but you hold his hand back which stops his movement.

You subtly shake your head remaining seated on the bench. He looks at you strangely before moving back to your side to stand there. The bus only stays there for a few more seconds before pulling away and driving off. “ **So, wasn’t that our bus?** ” he asks you after a few seconds.

You flinch at that. “Er, y-yes.” you mutter. He waits for a response before sighing. “S-sorry,” you say sniffling and feel some tears slip down your face. It sucks to think that you wasted his time like this. Not to mention how he might have been received on that bus by all those humans. You drop his hand and wipe your face off. “S-s-sorry S-sans. I d-didn’t ma-mean to waste y-your t-time.” it’s hard to talk and cry. You try to keep it in just the sniffling range of crying so that it doesn’t get too out of control.

You feel Sans wrap his arms around you. Flinching at the close contact; with someone who is just an acquaintance at this point, you open your eyes and see he has knelt down beside you to get into a more comfortable position for hugging. “ **Hey now, don’t cry. It’s ok I’m not mad** ” he says to you soothingly. You sniff a few more times while gathering yourself up, and slowly hug him back. This is fine right? He hugged you first after all.

You let it last for a few seconds before gently pulling away. At this point, you have calmed down and stopped crying. “It’s ok, I’m fine. I’m fine. Thank you S-sans I think I n-needed that.” you finish wiping off your face, and stand up from the bench. You give him a small smile “L-lets go then. Taking the bus is overrated a-anyway.”

As you stand you brush off your pants before walking off. It takes a few seconds but eventually you feel Sans walking right next to you on the sidewalk. “ **Hey listen, if you really don’t wanna waste time we could jus’ take another shortcut. Really it takes some gettin’ used to but it ain’t that bad.** ” you look at him as he says this. When he finishes talking he give you another slow wink.

Just thinking about doing that again makes your skin crawl and your stomach turn, but you did waste his time. Maybe it won’t be so bad? You fidget as you walk, thinking about taking this alleged ‘shortcut’ again. You gather up your nerve before gripping his hand in yours. “O-ok.” you whisper. He slips his hand out of yours, and proceeds to wrap his arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his side.

He leans down over your head and speaks right into your scalp. “ **So then, where are we goin’?** ” the way he has positioned his body makes you feel caged in. You grip your sweater over your chest to ground yourself from your slight panic. His body language feels very possessive. It makes you feel anxious since the last time someone held you like this was in high school. But Sans wouldn’t do what they did… would he? Taking a deep breath you tell him where ‘The Potter Barn’ is.

His arm tightens around your shoulder, and you feel your feet drop out from under you. It feels like you’re a million miles away from your body, and yet you can still feel your self in his arms. It’s dizzying, and terrifying, and nauseating. You feel like you’re going to be sick. Just as suddenly it’s over.

The only other way you could describe it was being on the precipice of a cliff, leaning over as far as you can, and then having a panic attack right on the edge there. Only you never fall off. You stay suspended on the edge of that cliff full of abject panic for an indefinite amount of time, and then it’s suddenly over and you feel absolutely normal like it never even happened. Only you’re still reeling from being on the cliff even though it never really happened.

You gasp for air as you see ‘The Pottery Barn’ across the street. You have to kneel down to get a better grip on your own reality. It takes a few seconds to stop reeling from the whole experience, and stand again. When you manage to get to your feet you notice that Sans has a hold on your shoulders, and is rubbing small circles on your back with his thumbs. It feels… nice? You never expected bone to be soft enough for back rubs.

You smile at him a moment before turning to look across the street. It’s pretty deserted right now as it usually is today. Looking both ways you cross the street with Sans’ hand in yours as you effectively drag him over to the studio. Sundays are the days when this place is closed. Which is good since it’ll make it easier to teach Sans the basics of pottery. You grab your keyring out of your pocket and unlock the door. Walking in you wave Sans in, trying to make him follow you.

“ **Uuuh. is this… ok?** ” he asks nervously. When you giggle and wave him in again he shuffles through the door. You lock it behind him so that no one thinks you’re open today. You walk confidently through your territory to the pottery room and set about teaching Sans pottery. This is going to be amazing!

“ **(Y/N)? Really don’t know if I’m allowed to be in here right now.** ” Sans says nervously from right behind you. You jolt and whip around to look at him. He’s staring right down at you again and is standing pretty close. You take a few steps back and wonder how he keeps moving so quickly so fast. Is it the shortcut? ‘Need to put a bell on that guy.’

“O-oh yeah this is f-fine. I own t-this building with my f-friend. This is our b-business.” you tell him. You don’t like people knowing you own half a business, but you don’t want him to be freaking out over breaking into a pottery studio. “It’s totally f-fine, and since it’s c-closed today we won’t be disturbed b-by my students.” you finish setting up his station as you say this and go about setting up your own across from his so that you can teach him easier.

“ **You own this place?!?** ” he asks incredulously. You roll your eyes at that and nod. No one ever believes you when you say you own half of ‘The Pottery Barn’. The just can’t see some nervous little thing like you taking charge of anything. But this is where you truly shine! This is the place you are comfortable. You'd be damn surprised if you ever felt nervous or out of place in this room.

You are proud of your knowledge, and feel joy when you share it. That’s why you and your best friend opened this place together. She runs all the finances, and you get to make pottery for ‘free’ while also teaching people about the joys of clay. ‘Heh’ you think free, but really what income you would be making from this business gets put instead into your personal supply fund. Which is why that card is so important to you. Gets you into the locked supply closet full of your own personal stuff.

Sans sits across from you where you tell him to, and where you have set up another beginners station. “N-now I know you were interested in h-how I made the mug, but before I can s-start you on the wheel you need to l-learn some b-basics.” you calmly tell him. You take off a piece of clay from the lump on your mat, and gesture for Sans to do the same. “T-to start, we are going to be making s-some small pinch pots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of that I guess :T  
> Don't forget to check out Jerkface for the companion chapter ^^  
> also so sorry this one took so long to write XP  
> I was working on another idea that I came up with  
> You all prolly won't see that one for a while XD
> 
> have a wonderful day darlings :D


	5. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grumbling he plods over and retakes his seat. He pokes his clay, and you can tell this isn’t something he is interested in. Why did he ask to learn about making the mug if he wasn’t really all that into knowing? “Y-you know Sans, if you d-don’t want to learn about pottery w-we don’t have to cont-tinue this lesson,” you tell him putting your hand over his. When he snaps to look up at you, you try to give him an understanding look. Unfortunately, you feel as if you let some of your sadness seep into it at his reluctance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter! XD  
> sorry this took so long to write and post XP  
> I accidentally wrote the sixth chapter before I wrote the fifth ^^;  
> oops XD
> 
> welp, enjoy I guess??

“No no NO SANS! That is NOT a pinch pot!” you screech. In the middle of showing him how to form the clay to make the pot he had changed gears, and shaped it to look like a… like a… A PHALLUS! You were; and are, utterly repulsed! What made it worse was when he gave you a lewd wink, and held it in front of his… area. You can’t even begin to describe the mortification you had felt in that moment. You’re sure you were; and are, as red as a literal tomato.

Now you’re just chasing him around the empty workshop in an attempt to get the clay back and crush the offending form. “GIVE THAT TO ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” you shriek. He just laughs jovially before stopping and turning to you. He then tosses the clay into the air in your general direction.

“ **Sure thing Doll** ” he replies with another  _ horrendously  _ lewd wink. You flinch away from the clay before you realize if you don’t catch it you will have to clean up the splatter mess it makes when it lands.  _ That sounds a little too lewd for comfort _ which makes you blush before you reach out to try to catch it. You just barely manage to catch it before Sans is right behind you whispering into your ear. “ **You know if you wanted my dick so bad you could have just asked,** ” he says in a low rumble.

Then he licks your ear, and you yelp before turning around to push him away. He just laughs at your red tomato face with his hands up in a placating gesture as he backs away. “SANS! Th-this is a place of learning! You c-can’t just be doing things l-like that whenever you wish!” you squeak. You didn’t even know your voice could go that high up. It doesn’t help that you know if he did that literally anywhere else you would have stumble tripped your way into an anxiety-ridden panic attack.

He just laughs at your reaction for a little bit more, wiping away some tears? Yes, red translucent tears from the corners of his eye sockets. You glare at him and crush the clay back into a ball. “ **Aww** ,” he says with fake sadness. You then march over to his station and smoosh the clay ball back into the lump on his workstation. You give him a pointed look before you point at his seat. “ **Hey, com’n Doll it wasn’t that bad.** ” he tries. You see him sweating so you intensify your look, and point to his seat again.

Grumbling he plods over and retakes his seat. He pokes his clay, and you can tell this isn’t something he is interested in. Why did he ask to learn about making the mug if he wasn’t really all that into knowing? “Y-you know Sans, if you d-don’t want to learn about pottery w-we don’t have to cont-tinue this lesson,” you tell him putting your hand over his. When he snaps to look up at you, you try to give him an understanding look. Unfortunately, you feel as if you let some of your sadness seep into it at his reluctance.

“ **NO!** ” he shouts suddenly. Didn’t know Sans could speak that loud. He grabs the hand you placed over his with both of his.  **“no really, I mean I wanna know. I’m just not a real, ya know, uh, creative type? Er heh.** ” removing one hand he bends his head forward to look at the table and scratches the back of his skull.

You kinda doubt that, but if he wants to lie to you about the reason he is learning pottery from you then that’s his choice. You’ll probably never know the true reason unless he tells you, but that’s fine. Sharing the joys of pottery is still fun even if the student doesn't feel quite as enthused as you. It’s hard to be as excited as you anyway, so you are used to being the more energetic one in your classes.

Sighing you smile back at Sans. “t-that’s ok Sans, being creative has nothing to do w-with having fun making s-stuff out of clay. Next time though, p-please don’t make a... clay phallus. That has n-no real function other th-than decoration which I highly doubt anyone w-wants to see in any home.” you say sternly. He nods forlornly and finally gets to work on making the pinch pot.

There isn’t really much you can do to help him other than provide some tips every so often, so you mainly focus on your own pinch pot. You notice him sometimes looking up at you from his work. He doesn’t say anything at these times so you only talk when he asks things of you like how you got it so smooth, and what he needs a knife for.

You also did a fair bit of chatting during this time. You learned… quite a bit about Sans. For instance- he’s a pun lover…. Why universe? Why? Why did it have to be puns? Jimmy likes puns too.  _ Sigh _ , guess that’s one place you can never take him. He also has a little brother. At the mention of said brother, you saw a soft fondness on his face you would never have ever expected on a monster. Let alone, Sans! Of course, you haven’t known Sans all that long, so that look might be more normal than your encounters so far had led you to believe.

You finished your pinch pot first of course. You can crank these out in a snap. You set it aside, and get to work on another one. “ **Now tha’s jus’ not fair Doll.** ” Sans suddenly whines. You snap your head up to look at Sans. Confusion littering your features. What’s not fair?? You follow his line of sight to see him staring at your cute little pinch pot. You huff in amusement. Is he jealous?

“Now now Sans. That’s entirely f-fair. I’ve been w-working with clay for well over s-seven years. Of c-course, something I make is going t-to be well made more so than something a b-beginner makes.” you smile at him in good humor patting his hands. “A-all it takes is practice.” this exercise isn’t really about how to shape perfect pots anyway. It’s mostly to get students used to touching clay, and being able to form shapes with it. Of course being able to make something that stands and can hold liquid is also a plus. They also make good practice for glazing.

You don’t tell him this of course. If he knew that is the purpose of this lesson he might take it less seriously. Or at least a good deal of the students you’ve told that reacted in that way. This is still an important part of dealing with clay, and need to be treated as such.  _ Heh not that he was really taking the lessons that seriously in the first place _ .

“H-here I’ll make another one, and you can w-watch what I do carefully. Observation h-helps from what I remember learning,” you say to him while tearing off another chunk of clay. You make this pinch pot bigger than before so that it’s easier to see what you're doing, and also because you could use another pencil holder. As you work you see Sans watching your hands carefully as he works the clay on his own. More invested in this than you thought he would be at least.

After you finish the larger pot you hand it to Sans to examine. He turns it over carefully in his hands. With the size difference between you both the large pinch pot, you made looks rather small. “ **Woah. Thas’ really impressive Doll,** ” he says suddenly. You feel proud of his compliment before you realize something.

“Doll?” come to think of it, he has been calling you that since you got here hasn’t he? At your questioning words, he flinches. Did he not even notice himself. You see him start to sweat. Really it’s actually kinda nice to have such a cute pet name. Jimmy is your only friend that you still have, and he calls you by your real name most of the time, and your family always called you by your childhood nickname. Which you hate, but never got up the nerve to tell them. Doll is honestly a nice change of pace.

“ **D-did I say doll?** ” he murmurs. At your nod, he sweats some more. By now it’s starting to become slightly gross.  _ How much sweat can a skeleton even produce? _ “ **S-sorry there Do- (Y/N). I c’n stop ‘f it makes ya uncomfortable.** ” he mutters. Well now, this can’t stand! You like the pet name. You’re not going to let him stop calling you it now!

“N-no it’s fine. You may keep c-calling me Doll if you like. So long as I a-also get to give you an adorable nickname.” you tease. “That way it’s e-even.” when you finish talking he flushes. Oh my lordy! Is it even fair that this huge ass skeleton monster; that is honestly kinda terrifying at the best of times, is being so totally adorable right now? You internally squeal. How is this a real thing?! He’s blushing!

“ **Tha’s fine I guess.** ” he mumbles“ **I mean I started this anyway. Go ahead an give me a nickname I s’ppose.** ” you smile at him in absolute joy. Tearing off a piece of clay to mess with, you start to think. Working with your hands helps you concentrate, and sometimes it even gives you ideas for things like this.

As you fiddle with the clay Sans has gone back to examining your pinch pot. His mind doesn’t really seem all the invested in it though.  _ Bone head? Nah that’s not a good one, is it? _ The clay feels nice under your hands, and you feel it taking a shape. It messes up what your subconscious is working on if you look at it so you stare at the ceiling as you think.  _ Bone daddy? Ew, just, no, ew. _ The shape is very defined, and you feel as if you’ll be done very soon.

You can’t think of anything else and conclude this brainstorm as a dud. Then you look at what you made with the clay. “Oh! S-sugar skull!” you exclaim. That works perfectly! Sans has been nothing but sweet to you,  _ and  _ he’s made of bones! “T-that’s perfect!” you squee. Sans is blushing again which makes it better since you feel like he might just blush every time you call him that. Make way for cute a flustered skeleton!

The name also fits what you shaped with your hands. A small  Day of the Dead style skull rests in your palms. No bottom jaw as that doesn’t really fit in with the theme, and if you decide to keep it you could glaze all kinds of patterns onto it. It would make a perfect decoration for Halloween, or another great present for your aforementioned, and just recently nicknamed sugar skull.

“ **I mean if tha’s what you wanna call me then by all means,** ” Sans says embarrassedly. You giggle at him and go to change his contact name on your phone. Only to realize you never got his phone number! You gasp and shove your phone into his hands gesturing wildly to the screen. He seems to notice the problem, and quickly typed something into it that you can only assume is his number.

When you get your phone back he has his contact name set to ‘Bone Friend’. You raise a single eyebrow at him, and change it to ‘Sugar Skull’. “There t-that’s better,” you say accomplished. Maybe you can actually have friends after all. At the most Sans seems to not mind spending time with you so far, and at the least, you have another contact to annoy with pictures of flowers you find on the side of the road. Jimmy hates when you do that. Which is of course why you do it. What’s the point of having friends if you can’t have a little good-natured fun by filling their image gallery with random flower pics?

“ **I assume this means we’re friends then?** ” Sans asks you. You look up from your phone to see his hopeful grimace. How a grimace can look hopeful you aren't sure.

“Y-yeah. I guess we are,” you reply with a smile. This just might be one of the best pottery lessons you have ever taught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> officially friends now! also, reader thinks Sans is cute I guess? but only when he's flustered.  
> AND we learn that before this she was actually kinda sorta really terrified of Sans.   
> how did she manage to hide that? panic ridden, scared of everything crybaby reader-chan was scared of Sans this whole time?!?  
> heh duh  
> It was the panic attack that made her ignore it.  
> He helped her  
> So he must not be as bad as he looks right?  
> Right.  
> Right....
> 
> hoped you liked this????


	6. Great and Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel someone rubbing your scalp and your back. It feels… nice. You notice sobbing coming from somewhere only to realize it’s coming from you. You try to still your sobs, and manage to get control of your airflow. You remember suddenly that you don't even have hair anymore, and that you haven’t been in school in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this one took so long to post ^^;  
> I know I said I had accidentally written it first?  
> but what I really meant it that I wrote just this one first and not Sans' side  
> which took longer than I thought it would take to correlate with Reader-Chans side.
> 
> oops ^^;
> 
> welp, it's a mess but I hope you enjoy it :D

It’s been a few weeks since you took Sans to ‘The Pottery Barn’. You even made a routine of it. Every Sunday when the place is closed you bring Sans there and work on teaching him. You make clay things together. He has progressed wonderfully since that first lesson! Especially since he isn’t even all that interested in clay.

Your friendship with him has also progressed wonderfully! You like to think that anyway. It’s hard to tell when you know so little about him. What little you do know is most recently scrutinized for possible Christmas present ideas since that’s coming up. You want to invite him as your first new friend in a while to Thanksgiving this Thursday as well, but that is the only day you go and see you family and… they don’t really… like monsters. Not that you are the paragon of monster rights or anything. In fact, you could have gone your whole life happily having never met Sans. You don’t regret it though: even if Sans is somewhat of an enigma.

Today it’s Sunday again. Finally! You really look forward to your lessons with Sans. Last week you got him started on whistles. You almost regret it since the very first whistle he started making was; surprise surprise, dick shaped. You almost told him you wouldn’t let him fire it, but in the end, let him have his fun. It’s just clay after all. At least  _ this one _ technically has a  _ function _ .

You’re waiting outside Grillbys. It’s the place you both decided to wait at when you go to ‘The Pottery Barn’. It seems rude to wait for him  _ outside  _ when you could wait for him inside, but he doesn’t like you going  _ inside  _ Grillbys for some reason. He has never really told you outright that he doesn’t like it. He’s also never tried to stop you from going. You can just see his irritability whenever you’re in there, and how it vanishes when you leave.

You do make it a point to visit Grillbys often though, and somehow Sans is always there whenever you go. Of course, that’s fine since he’s your friend, and it’s nice to see him. Grillby is also  _ especially  _ courteous. He tries to offer you a free meal every time you go, but every time he does Sans pays for it. You are starting to think you will never get to try Grillbys fries for free. Not that it would change the taste any of course.

_ Oh, there he is! _ You break out of your thoughts when you see Sans walking down the sidewalk toward you. That’s weird. Usually, he just shortcuts here. You very quickly found out how he felt about physical motion when you tried to get him to go on a walk with you about two weeks ago. You stare at him for a few moment trying to figure out why he would willingly do any type of walking when you notice the other monster walking with him.

They’re… tall, and look to be made of bone just like Sans. Also, when you say they’re tall you mean  _ tall _ , like double your height tall. You thought  _ Sans _ made you feel small, but this monsters height makes you feel like a child! You shrink away from their imposing figure and huddle in on yourself. They aren’t even here yet, and you are already nerve-racked.

You can hear their conversation from here as they walk up. Mostly the side of the taller one. Their voice is quite loud and imposing. It’s not as deep as Sans’ voice, but it holds authority. The words are muffled from distance, but you feel like soon you will be able to make you some of what they are saying.

There it is. “- **NDING ALL YOUR TIME WITH A** **_HUMAN_ ** **OF ALL THINGS! IT’S DEPLORABLE FOR THE BROTHER OF THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD TO BE GIVING HIS TIME TO SOMETHING SO BENEATH HIM!** ” they shouted at Sans. Oh… they don’t like humans… great. You hear them speaking again. “ **WELL THEN, WHERE** **_IS_ ** **THIS** **_HUMAN_ ** **! YOU BETTER NOT BE WASTING MY TIME SANS!** ” 

You wave shyly at Sans when he notices you waiting. He gives you a strange look that’s one part sheepish, and the other part apologetic. “ **Er, she’s right over there boss,** ” he says gesturing to you when they get close enough. The tall monster glares down at you with a discerning eye. It’s almost as if they are telling how much of a waste of space you really are with just their eye sockets.

Of course, their eyes do no justice to their actual words. “ **THIS IS THE HUMAN?! IT’S TRULY PATHETIC HOW YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THIS IS WORTH A DAMN SANS! IF I KNEW YOU WERE SO BORED AS TO ENTERTAIN THIS THEN I WOULD HAVE ASSIGNED YOU MORE WORK.** ” they shout. Shortly after they turn back to you, “ **DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WORTHY OF SPENDING TIME WITH THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS?! YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTH THE FILTH ON MY SHOES.**

**THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS BEG FOR YOUR MISERABLE PATHETIC LIFE IN MY PRESENCE! MAYBE I WON’T KILL YOU IF I’M FEELING GENEROUS!** ” yelling, they’re yelling at you. You shield yourself with your arms from the verbal blows. You can’t… you can’t  _ deal _ with yelling! You crouch on the ground and tremble. Oh god, you can’t  _ deal  _ with  _ YELLING _ !

You start to sob and convulse. You cover your ears to block out the sound of screaming. So much screaming. Make it stop, please. Make it stop! You feel the kicking that isn’t there on your ribs. You feel the pulling of your hair though you have none. The punches that litter the back of your neck, but never your face so that they never get in trouble.

“Please stop please stop please stop please stop please stop please stop please stop please stop.” on and on you repeat in a low whimper. It’s all you can do. They won’t stop until you beg. Until you sob. Until all you know is pain, and they feel bigger than they are. Suddenly you feel a touch that’s actually there. It lifts you up into a pair of strong arms. These arms make you feel safe. These arms feel solid and trustworthy.

You feel someone rubbing your scalp and your back. It feels… nice. You notice sobbing coming from somewhere only to realize it’s coming from you. You try to still your sobs, and manage to get control of your airflow. You remember suddenly that you don't even have hair anymore, and that you haven’t been in school in a long time.

You gasp out of your episode somewhat. Your eyes are blurry as you try to focus back on the present situation. After a few moments, you realize you’re in Sans’ room again. This must be his safe zone if he thought to bring you here both times you had problems. It makes sense that the place that calms him down would be the first place he could think of for calming you down. You remember what happened now. You just… can not deal with yelling….

“S-s-ss-sa-sorry S-san-ns.” you manage to get out. He just shushes you and continues to rub your back with his giant hand.

“ **Don’t even apologize for it Doll,** ** _I_** **should be the one sayin’ sorry.** ” he tells you soothingly “ **Shoulda known better than ta bring my brother with me.** ” he grouses to himself. Oh, that was his brother then? Makes sense in a way seeing as they are both made of bone. You kinda want to know why Sans brought him when it turned out to be this bad of an idea.

“W-w-wh-why d-di-” you begin.

“ **Why did I bring him?** ” Sans cuts you off. When you nod he says “ **Well he was worried ‘bout me spending so much time away, and with a human. I’m sure ya noticed how he feels about yur race?** ” you nod again so he continues. “ **I didn’t think it would get that bad. Was hoping ya could start teaching him stuff about pottery too. He would definitely ‘preciate it more.** ”

He wants his brother to learn from you? About pottery? The exuberance you feel at teaching someone new about the joys of pottery is warring with the fear, and panic of facing Sans’ brother again anytime soon. Such a person is not good for your mental health at all. Your throat closes up when just thinking about getting yelled at again. You don’t  _ do _ well with  _ yelling _ .

“M-m-ma-maybe.…It m-m-migh-hight be b-better if… if we m-met at the ss-s-stu-studio?” you suggest. Your stutter worsening in your shaken state “I w-would h-ha-have the h-high groun-nd by being in a f-fam-m-miliar ah-ar-area.” you finally get out. You feel as if you could handle Sans’ brother if you were in your safe place. It’s very hard for anyone to make you feel out of place, or uncomfortable at ‘The Pottery Barn’.

You feel Sans nod, and when he stands you grip his coat even tighter. He’s still carrying you! You flush at this.  _ W-wow. Sans is really strong. _ Not many people are able, or willing to lift you at all despite you not being a very tall person. You almost violently convulse when you both fall through the void to inside ‘The Pottery Barn’. It’s still uncomfortable to take the shortcuts, but you are getting better about it.

Sans sets you down carefully on a stool. “ **Now I’ll be right back ok Doll? Don’t move** ” and with that, he is gone again. You settle yourself down and do your stress exercises. Not so surprisingly it takes less time than usual since you're here. After you are suitably calmed down you set up three workstations around a single table. You wonder if his brother will even want to learn….

Just then you hear a knock on the front door. Oh yeah, it’s locked. You’re glad Sans didn’t just shortcut in here with his brother. That would have been a mistake you think. You breath deep.  _ Wheeeew. You are calm. You are cool. You are collected _ . You stand, and walk over to the lobby, and open the door after unlocking it.

They are both standing there. Sans visibly tense in the shadow of his brother. You can’t tell if it’s because of you or because of him. Either way, you gesture them inside and lead them to the workroom.  _ This is fine. You are already totally relaxed. This big bad bone monster has nothing on you! In here you rule, and he has to do what you say. _ Your self-reassurances seem to be helping a bit.

“W-well sit down then, and we c-can start the lesson,” you tell them taking your seat. Sans hesitates before he goes to get his whistle from the back. The other one though. He glares at you and stays standing at the entrance.

“ **I DON’T NEED YOUR LESSONS. I; THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AM A MASTER AT EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER DONE. THIS WILL BE NO EXCEPTION!** ” he shouts at you. You flinch at his volume before raising a single brow at him. So he thinks he can get anywhere without lessons? That is a terrible thing to have learned. Wonder who taught him that?

“V-very well. Make s-something then. Don’t bother asking f-for my help though. N-not until you are willing to admit you n-need it.” you tell him calmly. This makes him take pause. While he is trying to decide where to start you put up all the things you had gotten out for him, and wait for Sans to get back out here to continue his lesson.

This is something you do when someone is overconfident. You are surely not the best clay worker in the world, but you can tell when someone doesn’t know what in the hay they’re doing. Letting them figure out for themselves that they are no good yet, and need help is a great way to make them more willing to learn.

You interrogate Sans again while the lesson goes on as to why he thought it was a good idea to bring his brother. In doing this you learned that; apparently, Papyrus had seen the mug you had made for Sans. He was very interested in mastering the art of making decorative, and functional clayware. “And yet he d-does not wish for my lessons.” you point out.

“ **Nah. he’s much too prideful to accept help from a human. He probably expected ya to fall on yur knees and beg for the opportunity ta teach him.** ” Sans replies with a snicker. Well, the certainly  _ sounds  _ like Papyrus from what you know of him so far. His stubbornness really shows through here too. Seeing as it takes nearly the entire lesson before he comes up to ask for your help. 

“ **HUMAN! I HAVE COME TO A DECISION! DUE TO ME BEING A MASTER OF EVERYTHING I DO I HAVE DECIDED THAT TO TEST YOUR KNOWLEDGE YOU WILL TEACH ME; THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, ALL THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THE ART OF MAKING DECORATIVE CLAYWARE!** ” Papyrus yells at you from right behind you. You jump and startle at the proximity, and loudness before you register his words.

“Oh. So you a-already know everything about p-pottery then? So t-tell me, oh Great and T-terrible Papyrus. What is this?” you reply calmly pointing to a small bowl full of slip. You are using the slip to attach some eyes to the frog shaped whistle you are making. He flinches subtly at that. You will not let this monster; or anybody really, question what you do or do not know about pottery. “I w-will not teach anyone that c-cannot answer this q-question whether th-they are a master, or  _ not _ .”

Papyrus huffs at that. ” **YOU CALL YOURSELF A MASTER?! NEEDING TO BE REMINDED OF SUCH A SIMPLE TOOL. I WILL LET IT PASS** **_THIS_ ** **TIME, BUT THE NEXT TIME YOU WILL NOT BE SO LUCKY** **_HUMAN_ ** **.** ” he shouts.

“Oh? So w-what is it then. If you already k-know then reminding this p-poor, simple, h-human should be no problem r-right?” you shoot back. He flinches again, and you see him start to sweat. This is your kingdom, and you will not be talked down to. You hate doing this to people, but you feel as if he is one of those personalities that need to be brought under your thumb before he will see sense, and let you teach him.

He needs to understand that you know more than him and that no amount of posturing will change that. Once he understands where he is in the pecking order in this building then things can go much smoother. You hate that it has come to this. Most people just accept that you are the teacher, and you can treat them as equals. He fidgets in place trying to come up with an answer. Sans appears baffled across the table based on what you can see of him in your peripherals. Most people who witness you doing this to another person are usually quite shocked.

“ **That is… obviously… it’s….** ” Papyrus starts as quiet as you have ever heard him trailing off. 

“It’s ok to not be perfect at everything.” you begin “All you have to do is reach out, and ask for help, and I will help you.” you finish calmly. You keep your stutter out of your voice when you are consoling people by talking slowly and calmly. Papyrus stands there for a long few seconds before finally nodding. You smile at that. Now the fun can start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we have met Papyrus now :D  
> I [plan on having all the main monsters learning from you about pottery ^^;  
> so look forward to that and also some tension with your business partner/best friend about letting monsters into 'The Pottery Barn' ;3  
> now....  
> where the fuck do I got from here?!?  
> any ideas?
> 
> (it doesn't help that I have another fic idea in the works ^^;  
> again)
> 
> SAVE ME FROM MY SELF!!! XD


	7. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oof, actually I w-won’t be able to fire them this w-week. I have to g-go visit my folks for a h-human holiday. Have you heard of th-thanksgiving yet?” they both nod which is nice since it means you don’t have to explain it. “Yeah actually T-The pottery barn is going to be c-closed all week so that everyone can s-spend some time with their families.” you shrug. It just means that you won’t be able to teach Sans and Papyrus next Sunday since it takes too much time to fire things. It won’t have been done at that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ach so sorry it took so long ^^;  
> I like  
> redid this whole chapter like  
> 20 times  
> and really I'm still not satisfied, but  
> I have to just  
> let it go or I'll never get anywhere XP
> 
> uuuh enjoy?
> 
> (the title is also shit but who the fuck cares XP)

Papyrus just might be the best student you have ever had the pleasure of teaching. Once he came around and asked for your help at least. You decided to extend the lesson just a bit to give him a chance to make something. It’s easy to start him off with pinch pots just like Sans, and you are pleasantly surprised when he picks them up quickly and easily. You may have just found a natural. Though it’s hard to say after just one lesson.

He also seems to be enjoying himself which is refreshing after Sans’ reluctance. “Th-those are excellent Papyrus, you’re a n-natural” you praise.

He puffs up at that. “ **WELL OF COURSE HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL, NYEH!** ” he proclaims. You found after a few minutes of trying to get him to quiet down that his outside voice and inside voice are the same, so you just… tried to get used to it. It’s not easy since you have some… problems with yelling. You feel like it’ll be ok though since there is not much anger in it, and because it’s coming from your new favorite student.

“All that’s l-left is to set them out to firm up some, and then f-fire them.” you hum. Sans and Papyrus both give you confusing looks at that.

“ **WHAT IS… TO FIRE THEM?** ” Papyrus asks.” **IS IT LIKE MAKING A FIRE PIT?** ” you look at them both, and see Sans nod at that question.

You look at Sans and ask “Did I n-never tell you about firing?” Sans shakes his head at that. “Hmm, I th-thought I did. Here l-let me show you the kiln. It’s wh-where all the firing h-happens.” as you say this you gesture for them to follow you. Heading back to the kiln room you crack the door open. Looking back at the boys you begin. “Do not break these, they are very expensive.”

You then walk into the room to stand proudly next to one of your kilns. “ **what is this**?” Sans asks.

You pat the closets kiln and smile as you explain “this is the kiln room. It’s w-where all of the firings happen. Don’t you wonder how th-those things you make are able to hold water where b-before it would fall apart on con-contact?” you open the kiln and peer inside. “This is the reason f-for that. The kiln heats up your p-pottery pieces upwards of 1500 d-degrees to treat them. It hardens th-the clay and when you add g-glaze you have your complete piece.

“You put the pieces in h-here, close it, and then _f-fire_ it up.” you wink at Sans when you say fire. He snickers while Papyrus gets a blank look on his face. “There are a whole lot of other n-nuances to running a kiln properly, but you d-don’t need to worry about that right now. This is just what I mean w-when I say fire them.” you close the kiln and pat it again. It took a lot of money to buy these kilns. This one is actually the first one you bought and is one of your more prized possessions.

“ **WOWIE HUMAN. DOES IT REALLY GET UP TO 1500 DEGREES?”** Papyrus questions. You do a double take at his somewhat childish tone and the fact that he literally said wowie. He doesn’t seem to even notice his abnormal behavior as he looks intently at the kiln. You glance at Sans to see he’s also shocked at the tone, and words Papyrus used.

You shake away that train of thought. “Y-yes, It does. This k-kiln is used specifically f-for pottery, but there are o-other specialized kilns f-for glass and stoneware.” you lead the boys out for the room and close the door behind you. “Well, I t-think that’s it for this lesson. We sh-should set out your pieces to dry and then w-when I have the time I’ll p-put them into the kiln, and by the next l-lesson you should have something to glaze.” you smile up at the two of them and take them over to the drying rack.

“ **WHY DO THEY NEED TO DRY FIRST IF THEY GET FIRED IN YOUR KILN?** ” Papyrus asks as he sets his overly large pinch pot on the rack. Sans puts his finally finished dick whistle on the rack. You give a disdainful look at it, and reluctantly pick it up to move it somewhere people won’t see it.

“Well.” you start as you walk into your office with the ‘whistle’ “if there is even a t-trace of moisture in the clay w-when it gets put in the kiln it has the ch-chance to…” you trail off as you set the whistle underneath a paper towel on your desk. Turning to them you make a popping noise with your mouth and an explosion movement with your hands. “Explode” you finish.

Papyrus is absolutely enthralled by the possibility that it could explode but seems to understand that it would be a bad thing. Especially since he can clearly understand his hard work would be totally and utterly ruined. But you know. Explosions.

Sans on the other hand somehow gets even paler when he learns how dangerous operating a kiln can be. Like it getting upwards of 1500 degrees didn’t faze him but explosions? You let out a very short snicker; that you hope no one noticed, at Sans’ expression. Then you remember something.

“Oof, actually I w-won’t be able to fire them this w-week. I have to g-go visit my folks for a h-human holiday. Have you heard of th-thanksgiving yet?” they both nod which is nice since it means you don’t have to explain it. “Yeah actually T-The pottery barn is going to be c-closed all week so that everyone can s-spend some time with their families.” you shrug. It just means that you won’t be able to teach Sans and Papyrus next Sunday since it takes too much time to fire things. It won’t have been done at that point.

You’re saddened by the thought but shake it off. Maybe you can both just hang out? Yeah, you can just hang out like you do after your lessons. “So hey w-what else did you want to do today?” you ask them. Usually, it’s just you and Sans, but since his brother is here it would be rude to not invite him as well.

“ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN?** ” Papyrus questions. You give a questioning look to Sans who shrugs.

“W-well since m are f-friends we like to hang out after our l-lessons on Sunday. You are w-welcome to join us? If you wish.” you explain. Truthfully you don’t want him to join you two. You like spending time one on one with Sans: as if it’s a real date, and that would be ruined if you had a tag along.

You don’t know when you started having these feelings for the large, kinda gross, sweaty, skeleton monster, but you do. You don’t really expect them to go anywhere further than just the light crush you have now, but there is a chance. You don’t want there to be but there is, and you fear if your feelings develop any further you might get seriously hurt when he rejects you.

Meanwhile, Papyrus taps his chin before scowling at you and shaking his head. “ **I KNOW YOU WISH TO SPEND TIME WITH ME SINCE I AM OBVIOUSLY SO SUPERB, BUT I DO NOT ‘HANG OUT’ WITH** **_HUMANS_ ** **. BESIDES, I HAVE OTHER PLANS TODAY. DO TRY TO HAVE A GOOD TIME WITHOUT ME. THOUGH I KNOW IT’S PRACTICALLY IMPOSSIBLE! NYEH! TRY TO HAVE A GOOD DAY WITHOUT ME!** ” he finishes with a flourish before walking off.

“Well,” you say after he finally vanishes from your sight. “So that’s your b-brother.”

Sans sighs at that with a nod. “ **Yeah, that’s him alright** ”

You hum in your throat before turning back to Sans “So, what d-did you want to do today?” he pulls out his phone; probably to check the time, and hums himself.

“ **well, there’s always the usual of course, but I don’t know if we have time for that.** ” the usual being going out for dinner somewhere and then taking a walk in the park. “ **We could always just do the dinner part, and skip the walk?** ” he says hopefully. Jeez, he really doesn’t like walking.

“But I like the w-walk,” you complain with a pout. Sans always seems tenser when you talk in this voice, but he’s also more inclined to do what you want when you whine and pout.

“ **U-uh... well I mean, we could always go back to my place to have some fun,** ” he says with a wink. Was that a suggestive voice you just heard? Nah it couldn’t have been… right? You flush anyway from your own filthy, dirty mind conjuring up what could possibly, maybe being implied there. It’s been in your thoughts a lot since getting to know Sans better.

 _Not that he will ever know._ You think to yourself. _These thoughts will be mine, and mine alone for the rest of my life. Besides, what would he even see in someone like me?_ You shake your head quickly in an attempt to shake away your own minor perversion and depreciation. It only sorta works. To combat it more you turn to Sans and say. “How about we do s-something new?”

He was giving you a strange look before you suggested something new. You can’t decipher it since it vanishes before you get a good look at it. Now he just looks contemplative. “ **Like what?** ”

You ponder what you both could do together but after a few moments of thinking about it, you realize something. “How about w-we go to an ar-arcade, there is one in t-town that I haven’t been to before.” you give him a small smile once you finish talking.

He seems to contemplate what you said for a few moments before taking out his phone again. “ **An arcade ya said? What’s it called I’ll look it up.** ” you quickly tell him the name and he looks it up. Hm, wonder why? “ **Alright I’m** ** _game_** ” he winks at you. what?! “ **it says on their site that it’s a monster friendly place.** ” ah well that makes sense.

“Well great! Then l-lets go!” you grab his hand and start to drag him away.

“ **Woah slow down Doll,** ” he says with a sly grin causing you to turn around “ **grabbing me like that outta nowhere, someone might get ideas.** ” with another lascivious wink at you, you flush pretty hard.

“S-S-S-Sans!” you squeak. He laughs at your expression. Without a mirror, you can only guess what it might be, but you have a feeling it’s one part embarrassment, mixed with absolute horror. You turn away and mutter out expletives that you kinda want him to hear but also kinda don’t. Turning back you give him your best hard look “y-you like to joke a l-lot huh? W-well then I ch-ch-challenge you to a DDR match!”

Not your best come back; not that you ever invested much into comebacks, but you consider yourself fairly good at DDR. it’s one of the only times you feel confident when you aren’t home or at the barn.

“ **Aw c'mon Doll. ya know I didn’t mean no harm** ” he practically purrs out giving you a wink at that. “ **Tell ya what, I’ll take your challenge, and if ya win I’ll get ya as many prizes as you can carry. But if I win I want ya ta do me any one favor I ask.** ” wink again. He really likes winking at you.

You puff at the challenge. “W-well then let's go! P-prepare to eat your words, and to get me a-a-all the prizes!” you usually don’t care for prizes, but you can get down for spoils of war. He laughs before scooping you up in his arms. With a pop, you’re in the bathroom of the local arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you have it, this was all just to get them to the arcade  
> and it was really shitty and I'm sorry it was shitty and I'm sorry it took so long to get out this really shitty chapter  
> I'm going to try to do better  
> because I really like writing for you all  
> and it improves my skills  
> erratic updates still, but I hope? for more frequent ones?  
> ^^;


	8. Seeing your Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh! W-wait Sans I can pay,” you immediately protest, but he just grabs both your hands with one of his while he finishes buying, holy crap 300 tokens!? “S-S-Sans! Th-that’s to m-m-mmm-much!” you squeak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go, getting back on a roll posting chapters for this story :D  
> this one was a little easier for me to write  
> thought I can't say I'm going to enjoy writing the next one XP  
> sorry if it seems a little rushed D:
> 
> on a side note, you all know my story  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148199/chapters/30072249  
> well I was thinking of doing that one again but for Fell and swap and swapfell  
> what do ya think of that?

After taking a few seconds to calm down you lead Sans out of the bathroom discreetly and into the arcade proper. You seem to be getting more and more used to the shortcuts as you experience them. This time the nausea and paranoid fear didn’t last nearly as long. You take it as a good sign.

The arcade is dim and filled to the brim with people. Humans and monster alike. You had wanted to go here before, but you were scared about seeing monsters before you met Sans. They’re all so large compared to you and you know how easily you cry and scare. Sans really helped you get over that pre misconception. After all, he’s always been so nice to you.

Looking around you finally spot the DDR machine. It’s surrounded by people which makes you halt. People… watching you dance… in public…. You’re pulled from your thoughts by Sans dragging you to the coin machine. “ **Com’on I wanna win this bet**.” he sets you to the side of him away from prying eyes and goes about getting the coins you need for some fun.

“Oh! W-wait Sans I can pay,” you immediately protest, but he just grabs both your hands with one of his while he finishes buying, holy crap 300 tokens!? “S-S-Sans! Th-that’s too m-m-mmm-much!” you squeak.

He chuckles at you while proceeding with the purchase. “ **Just makin’ sure we don’t run out** ” he scoops the tokens into his phone; still the coolest thing you have ever seen, and starts over to the DDR Machine. You clutch his hand as you go along in an attempt to hide, and also to keep up with his long strides.

It’s slightly crowded over at the machine, but luckily Sans is a big intimidating skeleton monster, and people give you both lots of space. There are only two coins on the machine, and yours makes four when Sans sets two down. There’s a lot of loud cheering for the two dancers as they dance it out. Shooting a glance at the screen you see that they both took the hardest difficulty on one of the easier songs.

The song ends quickly as lots of cheering goes one. You also see something only mildly disturbing. People exchanging money around. Someone calling out odds? Are they betting on DDR?

“Hey you guys wanna wager?” someone said right next to you. You startle and turn to them. The person standing in front of you is wearing wire-frame glasses and has some form of blue hair. They are wearing a muscle shirt with what looks to be binder along with black capri pants and sneakers.

“Uhhh”

“ **Sure, I’ll bet, water the odds?** ” Sans speaks up, cutting off your awkward vocalization. The person gabs about the next match and how they are both masters at this game, and on and on before finally remembering it’s going to start soon, and spouting off some odds. “ **I’ll say $20 on the short one** ” pulling out a $20 Sans gets his name written down with how much he bet on who before they salute him and wander off to convince others to some in good fun gambling.

“Do you like to g-gamble Sans?” you ask.

“ **Eh, I dabble. Wanna be bet on in our match?** ” he suggests. You think on it before shaking your head then pausing and nodding your head before you shrug. **“Hah! Yeah well, they’ll prolly bet on us anyway** ” he chortles. Yes, it is likely they will bet on you even if you ask them not to.

The match Sans bet on gets underway and you see the two competitors picking the hardest song on a difficulty right before hardest. It’ll be hard to follow up to that if people are still here when you go up. You’ll probably feel pressured to do the hardest on the hardest. That really isn’t a side of yourself you wanted to show Sans so soon, let alone all these other people.

“(Y/N)? Is that you?” you hear from off to the side. Turning to it you see your roommate Dalila. She waves at you before squeezing between people to get to you. On arrival, she gives you a big bear hug. “Oof I feel like I don’t see you very often. Where oh where has my favorite landlord been?” finally she releases you and sees Sans right behind you. Giving her a hard glare that you can’t see and aren’t looking at.

You do see her pale though and jump at the chance to talk since she usually doesn’t let you get a word in. “W-well Dalila, you k-know I don’t really like to be called a l-landlord, and I’ve been gi-giving extra classes to some friends of mine at the P-pottery barn.” you gesture at Sans as you say this, and see some color return to her face.

  
“O-oh! Well, that’s… good. Yeah alright then so _ahem_ so what are you doing here?” Delila asks. “Didn’t think you were into competitive DDR.” is that what this is? Come to think of it Dalila did always spend her Sundays out of the house before you started doing the monster classes. 

“Oh I’m really not, I j-just made a wager with S-Sans here is all” you respond. Delila gets this look in her eyes then. She knows how shy you are and you can see how excited she is that you are going to dance today. After all, she did teach you everything you know about DDR.

“Oh (Y/N)! AAHHH I’m so happy! We have to get odds for this, how good is your skele friend? The people will just eat this up if they know one of my DDR pupils is participating!” she squeals. You back up into Sans to hide yourself a little when people look over to you both at her outburst. There are murmurs about odds, and someone actually being taught by Dalila.

“ **What the hell d’ya mean?** ” Sans asks while wrapping his arms around you. You are thankful for it since it makes you feel safer around all these stareing people. Sans always seems to know what to do to make you feel better.

“You’ve never heard of me?!” Dalila gasps “this is so weird, almost everyone knows me. I’m a college student obviously, but the way I make money is here at this arcade by playing people at DDR.” she puffs up in pride as she says “I also won first place at last year's DDR tourney.” it’s awful boasting of her, but you can’t say she isn’t right about what she is saying. You were watching that tournament to support her and saw how good she is.

“I-it’s the only game she p-plays,” you speak up. “S-she uses me to practice wh-when we both have free time and is the o-only game I can get her to play with me.” Sans glances between you and her for a few moments before you see him break out into a sweat.

“ **Shiiiiiit** ”

You giggle at that. Did he think you were going to let him win so easily? You can do any song on any difficulty and still get over %90. It’s one of the less useful skills you have, but you would be hard pressed to tell Delila you didn’t want to play DDR with her anymore. As you both finish up your conversation with your impressive roommate the match concludes up there.

Sans ended up winning his bet and the person collecting wagers earlier is going around handing out winnings. When they got to Sans they gave a big grin and gave him $40 “congrats on winning man. If you want you can make another wager, though I don’t actually know who’s going on next.” they said sheepishly.

“That would be these two right here actually!” Delila called out to them. “Lloyd this is my landlord/Roommate (Y/N) and her monster friend, uh Sans was it? They are going up next. (Y/N) was taught by me though so I don’t think the poor guy has any chance of winning!” she proclaimed with a laugh.

Lloyd laughed too and said “alrighty well I guess I’ll whip up some odds to get this round going. You two go ahead and stand on the mat and choose your shit.” they walked off calling out new odds that put you as the most likely to win against Sans.

“ **That’s bull shit** ” Sans grumbles “ **jus’ ‘cause I wasn’t taught by some freaking DDR champ I’m all a sudden gonna instantly lose?** ” he continues to grumble under his breath as you make your way to the platform.

Climbing up you take a deep breath and try to forget about the sizable crowd watching you pick your song and difficulty. You tremble slightly as you choose one of your favorites on the hardest. There are a few boos for choosing one of the lighter songs after the last round, but they stop quite suddenly when Sans looks behind you.

You wipe your face of stray tears and turn to him. “T-thank you,” you say with a meek smile,

He snorts “ **no problem Doll, no way am I gonna let them ruin our fun because they wanna see you go hardball.** ” he glares at the screen as he chooses his difficulty. You forgot but the song has to be the same for each person. Whoops.

“Still, thank you, and I’m sorry I should have asked your opinion on the song.” he waves you off and you both settle in with your shit all chosen suddenly there is a shout from the crowd saying that betting is closed. With trepidation, you press the start button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go  
> this chapter is done!  
> ugh but idk  
> who do you think should win?  
> because Sans getting the favor or not doesn't really change the story,  
> so idk  
> also if any of you have ever played DDR please tell me your favorite song on it :D  
> I've never actually played the game before ^^;
> 
> anyway, I hope you have had a wonderful day lovelies ^^  
> and that you enjoyed this chapter :D  
> see ya in the next one ^^

**Author's Note:**

> woof that was  
> wow  
> yeah  
> ok
> 
> if you want to know about my like actual main hobby when I'm not writing or reading then check out my devienatart :D  
> https://cosmicartist-2000.deviantart.com
> 
> or you could go to my shit tumblr :T idfk  
> https://marigold-bloom.tumblr.com


End file.
